wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik
Dr. Paul Ivo Robotnik (ドクター・ロボトニック Dokutā Robotonikku, lit. "Doctor Robotnik"), better known by the alias Dr. Eggman (ドクター・エッグマン Dokutā Egguman?) and also known as P.I.E.R. is an obese titan and a scientist with an IQ of 300 who dreams of dominating the world, his constant plots to create his Eggman Empire are endlessly thwarted by Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. But with the New Sonic the Hedgehog and the it's rival, Dr. Eggman's schemes have since branched into much more global threats as he built war machines, used nuclear devices to threaten entire nations, and even relied on mythological and ancient deities bent on destruction to achieve his goals. He is aided in his schemes by sidekick robots, Decoe and Bocoe, as well as his messenger Bokkun, Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts and his arsenal of ruthless robots and high-tech terrornauts. He is Proclaimed as the Emperor of Konohatropolis and the Land of Avalanches and the entire Dynapaul Galaxy. Eggman has taken over the Planets; Cybernet, Azure, Consume and Mahō and various star systems to build his entire Empire. He owns the company called, Eggman Enterprises and an organization called Team Empire. He is also the Supreme Emperor of the Multiverse. He was once the young man named, Paul Kintobor Gekko. Profile *Height: 185 cm (6' 1") *Weight: 128 kg (282 lb) *I.Q.: Over 300 *Ruler of the Eggman Empire *Endorses Animal Cruelty Apperance When he is 16 years old, He was slender teenage boy with dark brown hair, which is braided into a ponytail. He usually wears a blue shirt, blue jeans with circular plates on the both sides of the ankles and three square ones riding up the shin and the regular shinobi sandals. Tall even for a Titan, Eggman remained obese but became somewhat burlier and less flabby with long, almost disproportionately thin arms and legs. His head is now round as opposed to pointy adorned with both tinted glasses and goggles, and his moustache greatly grew in length, density and mass. Gone are the cape and overlord outfit, in it's place an elegant, red coat sporting two square metal buttons on both sides of the chest in gold with white stripes and yellow cuffs on the sleeves with white gloves covering his hands, and a pair of black pants with matching boots seemingly attached to them bearing circular plates on the both sides of the ankles and three square ones riding up the shin. This incarnation of Eggman is the complete mix of King Piccolo, Freiza and the other villains. Personality Eggman is a evil genius who is constantly a tyrannical ruler of his empire. In his childhood, his motives for his family name is eager to please and be worthy. He became cold toward others, unmoved by and uninterested in what they do or think of him, choosing instead to keep to himself. His only goal in life became to take revenge for Sasuke Uchiha's family and to wipe out the Terrorist Coalition by extension, acquire the power needed for that to achieve the ways of recreating the Galactic Empire, even if it meant acquiring an external power that wasn't his own. Prior to the fall of the Konoha Republic, Gau tries to point out the contradiction in Sasuke's viewpoint: he is driven to gain power because of the relationships he lost when his friends died, yet sacrifices the friends he still has in order to gain that power. Similar to Sasuke, he is fighting the many bonds he's made and so the Curse of Hatred would be the power of his own empire. Eggman, while sending out his army to do most of his dirty work, has also been known to lead missions personally with himself in the field for both amoral and noble deeds, though with self serving interests always at the forefront of his mind. Abilities Eggman is a remarkable scientist and engineer, as evidenced by the numerous armies of robots and other mechanical inventions he has created. As the descendant of the Titans, he is also known to have the titanic size and strength. *'Dark Magic': Eggman is an all-powerful wizard with vast supernatural powers at his command. Background 'Early Life' 'Birth' Long ago in the vastness of space, a great, formless, mindless entity of evil arose. When it began search for the planet to crash land on, the Divine Team arrived to exterminate the mass. Unfortunately, the the mindless entity of evil turned into a asteroid, and went into hiding with the other asteroids, and eventually went to the planet Dens, approximately 65 million years before the birth of Paul Gekko and secretly crash landed on the largest lake causing a very large tidal during the Cretaceous period of the Mesozoic era. As life on Dens began to evolve anew, many animals, people, and other forms of life on Dens, giant pool of a black water-like substance the few surviving dinosaurs led by Raimei Ōtsutsuki drank and bathe in it and became intelligent. Time passes, and many people and animals gained eternal youth and constructed the fountain of youth. By the time Japan's monarchy is established, when the river was encroaching upon civilization, seeing the wrought on his lands, the current emperor decides he must destroy the threat at its core. Despite the desperate pleas from his distraught, pregnant wife, the Emperor tells her that while she is the most important thing to him ,the people of the land are also his family; if he doesn't act, the entire land will perish. After receiving an elixir of poison believed to be the key to putting an end to the tar pool once and for all, the Emperor, along with a unit of elite cavalry, rides into the forest toward the center where the heart of the fountain lies, eventually all of the Emperor's men were busy drinking and receiving visions of the Ten Master Clans and the Mushroom Kingdom and walks to see the black pool where the giant fountain stood, the Emperor takes an arrow and laces it with the poison. Uttering a mystical chant, he fires the arrow into the sky, where it catches fire from the sun before landing directly into the center of the fountain. At first, the plan seems to have worked, as the spikes start to retreat back into the pool. However, it is soon revealed that the plan has backfired completely: instead of destroying the pool of blackness, the elixir created a black a cup of black water, gave life resulting a birth of a woman and then, causes the pool blackness to stir the hornets nests surround the fountain, scaring the all of the Emperor's men except two. The two brothers of the Emperor's men were interested of the two entities, the eldest takes the cup and delivers it to his wife and the youngest asks a woman a name. She introduced herself as Asahi Robotnik to the younger brother. Many years have passed, Gerald Robotnik's son is married to a unnamed descendant of Queen Pesca VIII and eventually gave birth to an infant Paul Ivo Robotnik. 'Childhood' In childhood, the young titan, Robotnik looked up to his grandfather, Prof. Gerald Robotnik as a hero, and believed him to be a great man who had done his best to help mankind with the help of his parents. He used be under the care of the unnamed evil babysitter and have fairy godparents similar to Timmy Gekko's. He recently wished for the giant fleet of numerous ships for his adventures throughout the Grand Civil War even meeting M. Bison. Thus the doctor decided to follow in his grandfather's footsteps and became a scientist, as well as pursue a teaching degree (apparently because he liked telling people what to do). After few months of maturing, Robotnik discovered Konohagakure and found a boy named Naruto Uzumaki, who is also got caught by Iruka. At some Point, Robotnik was discovered by the Original Life Fiber and uses it to research about the Robot laying Dragon. 'First Victory' After few months of leaving Konoha after the Fairy God Guardians bids farewell to him, he became obsessed with the idea of an entire world under his rule, and using his unmatched genius, began his plans. At some point after setting out on his quest for global domination, Dr. Robotnik met Sonic the Hedgehog. While the nature of their meeting is unknown, the two of them eventually became rivals, with Sonic proving to be Dr. Robotnik's greatest enemy. After their meeting, Dr. Robotnik made several attempts to conquer the world, but at every turn, his plans were laid to waste by Sonic, who died prior to the birth of Paul Gekko. It is revealed by Dr. Eggman that he created the Ultimate Weapon, the Death Saurer and finally used it to destroy Sonic the Hedgehog prior to the birth of Paul Gekko. After the few months of Paul Gekko being born, Dr. Eggman constructs a massive fleet of battleships called the Egg Fleet, and at the heart of this fleet is a flagship even larger than the Egg Carrier. He planned to use this fleet to conquer the world in 10 days but he requires a lot of help from Rengoku, GEATHJERK Federation, Kuro Akatsuki and the Uchiha due to being born as a Titan. He has two sons named both Enrique Eggman and Hydron Eggman. 'Foundation of the Galactic Eggman Empire' Eggman initially observed the Kingdom of Shinobi and that he had decided to gather his more subordinates and use them in an attempt to rule the world. At some Point, with all seven Chaos Emeralds in his possession, Dr, Eggman entered the chamber and was granted access to the Presidential Council, which was usually filled by the President of Konoha Republic; Gau, who is absent. He enacted his grand plan, announcing the reorganization of the Konoha Republic into a new hyperpower, the "Galactic Eggman Empire". His pleas to the Senate for change were supported by Lyon Gekko and Jergingha. Craving the rule of the Multiverse, he seeks to obtain the triforce from the central Mushroom Kingdom of Izumo. 'Freedom Civil War' Years have gone by, in the final battle of the Freedom Civil War, Dr. Eggman was prepared to fight the Heroes of the Old. When Eggman gains the upper hand, Anakin Ōtsutsuki had betrayed Eggman and sealed him into the electronic jar. The Reason of Paul Eggman's downfall is Paul Gekko's friend had captured the Death Egg and Paul Eggman went rampant with his Egg Viper. Quotes *(Evil Laugh) Oh ho ho ho! *(Praising Lyon) Ho ho ho! Success! A brilliant success! It's just as the Shinobi Manuscripts foretold! The Deity that created the planet has awakened. Now I just need to harness its power. Eggman Land will finally come to be! Nyah ha ha ha! *(Over speakers) Oh ho ho ho! Welcome to Eggmanland, the brainchild of my heart and soul! giant golden statue of Eggman emerges from the ground. This is my magnificent empire, made possible through my genius and the limitless energy harnessed from Dark Deity! Ahh ha ha ha ha haaa! Surprised? Yes of course you are! Uryu! If you have any complaints, come deliver them to me in person. If you can, that is! Ahh ha ha ha haa.. ...ha-HACK! Hwaugh, koff! Whew... *(Over speakers) Oh ho ho ho! Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Eggman and I have some exciting news for you, exciting for me, that is and catastrophic for you. Your President is permanently absent for now. As the New President, I assume that the Konoha Republic will be reorganized into my new Galactic Empire to ensure the rule and your enemies will be swept away like dust bunnies. of Konohatropolis cheers for Eggman as their newly elected emperor. Family *Unnamed Fairy God Guardians- Fairy Godparents *Unnamed Babysitter- Babysitter *Gerald Robotnik- Grandfather (Deceased) *Eggman's Father- Father *Eggman's Mother- Mother *Snively- Nephew *Enrique Eggman- Son *Hydron Eggman- Son *Miwa Eggman- Adoptive Granddaughter *Ashi Uzumaki- Adopted Great Granddaughter *Ashi Ōtsutsuki- Adopted Great Granddaughter *Maria Robotnik- Cousin (Deceased) *Sigla- Origin Themes *I am the Eggman Gallery Dr. Eggman Sprites.png|Dr. Eggman Sprites Dr. Eggman Cutscenes.png Eggman's Army (2015) Sprites.png Dr. Eggman (2015) Sprites.png Eggman Empire (2015) Sprites.png Eggman's Galactic Empire (Fan-made).png Galactic Eggman Empire (2016) Sprites.png Dr. Eggman (2016) Sprites.png Paul Ivo Robotnik (2017) Sprites.png Paul von Schroeder's Fleet (2018) Sprites.png Galactic Eggman Empire (2018) Sprites.png Galactic Eggman Empire (2019) Sprites.png Paul Eggman's rise to Power.png Untitled55.png Untitled1995.png Trivia *Paul Ivo Robotnik has several similar villains worth noting: **'Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog)' - They are megalomaniacs and evil geniuses, but are also extremely goofy and hammy, and aren't very good at scheming. However, they're cunning and deceiving to make up for it, manipulating several heroes. They also have some combat skills but get overshadowed by the heroes, and always tend to escape at the very last second before getting fully defeated, while yelling that they'll be back. However, it is seen that in the future they actually succeed in ruling the world, with the heroes working extra hard to stop him. **'Bowser' - They are evil, yet goofy. They also tend to gloat about themselves a lot, and appear to be somewhat overconfident. However, they are extremely powerful foes that the protagonist always uses lots of effort in defeating. However, their schemes have some plotholes. **'Grandfather (Codename: Kids Next Door)' - They are omni-potential entities with similar powers, including brainwashing, immortality, telekinesis/psychokinesis, invulnerability and super strength. They also both succeeded in ruling the world/multiverse. **'Ganondorf' - They are powerful wizard that possess titanic strength dark magic and were extremely successful in conquering the Kingdom of Hyrule/Mushroom Kingdom and have gained immortality from their possession of the Triforce. **'Aku' - They are most evil and immoral, as they enslaved entire nations, tortures innocents for fun, and has taken away the free will of everyone across the universe, merely because the suffering of others amuses. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Villains